1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosure relates to an anti-finger printed hard coating film and more particularly to an anti-finger print hard coating resin composition having advantages in hardness, resistance to showing-fingerprints, and slip properties. The present disclosure further relates to a method of fabricating an anti-finger print hard coating film using the resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fields of display devices have been grown rapidly, and flat display devices such as a liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely used instead of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices because of their thin profile, light weight and low power consumption.
Recently, a touch type display device, which is driven by user's touch, has been developed. Touch type display devices may be classified into a resistive type and a capacitive type. The outmost layer of the touch type display device is a very important element for the lifetime and the quality of the device. The outermost layer of the touch type display device may be referred to as an anti-finger print hard coating film.
Since the user touches the anti-finger print hard coating film, the anti-finger print hard coating film benefits from high hardness properties. If the hardness of the anti-finger print hard coating film is insufficient, the film is damaged by the user's touch and the lifetime of the device is reduced.
In addition, the anti-finger print hard coating film benefits from resistance to acquiring fingerprints to prevent damage or contamination by the user's fingerprint.
Moreover, the anti-finger print hard coating film benefits from anti-slip properties.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic cross-sectional view showing a fabricating process of the related art of anti-finger print hard coating film.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a hard coating layer 20 is formed on a base substrate 10. The hard coating layer 20 is formed of multi-functional acrylate.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, an anti-finger printed layer 30 is formed on the hard coating layer 20 by depositing or coating non-curable fluoro-based compound. As a result, multi-layered type anti-finger print hard coating film is fabricated.
However, when adhesive properties in the multi-layered type anti-finger print hard coating film are insufficient, the layer is peeled or the properties of the anti-finger print hard coating film are deteriorated. In addition, the fabricating process is complicated and production costs are increased because of the two step processes.
On the other hand, a mixture of the material of the hard coating layer 20 and non-curable silicon-based compound may be formed for a single-layered type anti-finger print hard coating film. However, multi-functional acrylate of the hard coating layer 20 and non-curable silicon-based compound do not have chemical linkages such that the non-curable silicon-based compound is floated into and adheres to a surface of the film. As a result, durability of the anti-finger print coating is decreased.
A mixture of the material of the hard coating layer 20 and non-curable fluoro-based compound may be formed for a single-layered type anti-finger print hard coating film. However, chemical compatibility between the materials is such that the layer has insufficient transmissivity. In addition, like the above case, multi-functional acrylate of the hard coating layer 20 and non-curable fluoro-based compound do not have chemical linkages such that the non-curable fluoro-based compound is floated into and adheres to a surface of the film. As a result, durability of the anti-finger print property is decreased.